


Настоящая елка

by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bjd, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, New Year, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Wings, photo story, БЖД, Крылья, Куклы - Freeform, Новый Год, ангелы doll, елка, куклокосплей, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Настоящая елка

— Ангел… Ты уверен, что это — настоящее свекло?  
— Конечно, мой дорогой. Оно красное.  
— Но…  
— И с хвостиками.  
— Нгк...  
— И растет. Скажи. что я не прав?  
— Нгк!  
— Кроули?  
— Ты прав, ангел!

— А еще у меня для тебя есть сюрприз!

— Настоящая елка! Которую надо зажечь. Кроули? Ты чего молчишь? Она тебе не нравится?  
— НГК. Нравится.

— Мы зажжем ее вместе, мой дорогой!

— Но лучше на улице!

— Два ангела на снегу! Ты не находишь, что это символично, мой дорогой?  
— Скорее уж две вороны. Только одна нормальная, а вторая вообще белая!  
— Хм. Кроули. А где елка?

— НГК!  
— Кроули?  
— Мы ее…  
— Ты хочешь сказать — ты ее…  
— Она потерялась! И не надо на меня так смотреть, ангел!


End file.
